The New Girl in Town
by TwilightSeraphim
Summary: When a new Innocence is spotted 200 years after the Exorcist's time, the accomidator gets transported to the Black Order for unknown reasons. And why is Allen's eye acting up all of a sudden? Allen/OC UPDATED 10/23/08
1. A Sudden Surprise

Allen Walker sighed as he lazily ran one of Crown Clown's talons across the stone wall next to him, gouging a small line into the usually sturdy material. As was the norm after not receiving a mission in some time, boredom had set in, putting the exorcist in an awkward position.

Should he attempt to swipe Kanda's Mugen?

Nah, too risky, and besides, he knew better than to get on the cold-hearted swordsman's nerves.

Or maybe he could head over to the cafeteria to get a small snack. (Small meaning about four helpings of a little of everything off the menu.)

Allen groaned as he stood up, stretching his back to work out any kinks that may have gotten in place. "Might as well go eat…" he muttered, deactivating his Innocence for the time being. "It'll kill some time, and maybe if I'm lucky, Jerry will have made some cake for desert!"

But when he got into the cafeteria, Jerry was nowhere in sight, as well as any other members of the Black Order. Hanging his head, Allen walked away, his stomach growling in protest. "Now I'm going to starve…" he said, clutching his churning belly.

Meanwhile, in the Science Department, Reever Wenham was snoring away with his head atop of a pile of paperwork, completely ignoring the computer screen he was supposed to be watching. Shifting in his sleep, the man attempted to find a more comfortable position on his paper pillow, but only succeeded in slipping off and banging his head on the desk. Cursing profusely, he rubbed his eyes to clear them and look a passing glance at the computer screen, scanning it for any new Innocence activity. "I really need a break…" Reever moaned, reorganizing the fallen paperwork that had slipped to the floor.

As he bent down to retrieve the papers, the computer began to emit a loud beeping noise, startling the Science worker. Sitting up abruptly, Reever stared at the screen in shock, hardly believing what he was seeing. "A new Innocence?!" he exclaimed, rapidly typing away on the keyboard in haste, all notions of sleep forgotten. "Now let's see…. Where is it located?"

After processing the new command, the computer let out a small _blip_ as it came up with an answer. His mouth falling open, Reever quickly printed out the results and ran for Komui's office, forgetting to turn off the monitor, the results still blaringly present on it:

Innocence Location:

Montague, New Jersey – United States of America

Date Identified:

August 22, 2008


	2. Get The Exocists!

"EHH?!" Supervisor Komui gaped as he read the stats that were presented to him. "2008?! That can't be right! There must be something wrong with that computer, maybe its hardwiring got damaged or something!"

Reever sighed, trying to convince the frantic man otherwise. "Sir, we just had that computer repaired yesterday. If something wasn't fixed, we would've known right away!" He scratched his head, contemplating a plan of action in his head. "Other than the unusual date, these results are completely legit."

Komui Lee rubbed his forehead in exasperation. "Call all the available Exorcists," he said, "and make sure Allen Walker is here as well. We'll need his ability to control the Ark for this mission."

Reever stood up straight and gave him a proud salute. "Yes sir!"

Once Reever had left, Komui sat at his desk and forlornly grasped his pen, attempting to take his mind off of the mission by making a dent in his paperwork. "One weird day after another…" he grumbled, laying his head on the stack in front of him.

Allen had made his way into the back kitchens, snooping in the fridge for a quick meal. Cackling softly to himself, he took out a heap of roast beef and began to make himself a deluxe sized sandwich, shutting the fridge door with his foot. "At last," he muttered, eying the food, "my stomach will be full!"

Lifting up the sandwich to his mouth, he chomped down greedily just as Reever came barreling through the door. "Allen, Supervisor Komui has asked for you and all available Exorcists to meet him in his office immediately!"

"Phwat?"

Reever sweatdropped, hanging his head. "Swallow first, Allen…" he mumbled.

Gulping loudly, the white-haired Exorcist slowly swallowed his mouthful of sandwich. "What?" he repeated, looking quizzically at the man in the doorway. "Is there another Akuma attack?"

Reever shook his head. "No, a new Innocence has been spotted, but Komui needs your ability to control the Ark in order to retrieve it."

Allen nodded, curious about the new mission. "So where is it?" he asked, taking another bite out of his snack.

Reever let out a nervous laugh. "Well, it isn't exactly about where it is, but rather _when_." he said. "You see, the Innocence we located was found 200 years into the future."

The teenage Exorcist choked on his food, gasping for air. "WHAT?!" he yelled, his eyes wide with shock.

The Science Department man ran over and patted him on the back, clearing his airway. "Sorry about that Allen, but I figured it was better to tell you right away rather than wait…"

Allen waved it off, brushing stray bits of beef off of his coat. "Once I get over the initial shock, I'll be fine." Heading through the door, the young man was about to exit but stopped abruptly, a look of longing on his face.

Reever peered at him in interest, cocking his head to one side. "You need something Allen?" he asked.

Before the man could say any more, Allen had grabbed his sandwich and dashed out the door, eating as he ran towards Komui's office.

Reever sweatdropped again. "Figures…" he muttered, trudging out of the kitchen.

But changing his mind, he himself grabbed a left over pastry before making his exit.


	3. Going Through The Portal

"So, let me get this straight…" Lavi said, pulling out his hammer and twirling it between his fingers. "This new Innocence somehow ended up in the future, and we have to use the Ark to travel through _time_ in order to retrieve it?"

"Theoretically speaking, yes." Komui stated, holding the results in his hand. "The Ark is fully capable of transportation to different dimensions and places, so why not different time periods?"

Lavi nodded, his eyes scrunched up in concentration. "Who else is coming on this mission?" he asked.

Komui picked up another paper off of the messy desk, adjusting his glasses to read it properly. "Miranda and Krory are currently unavailable because of their mission in Germany right now, and we can't send Chaoji in there because he just got his Innocence. So the only Exorcists that I can send are you, Kanda, and Allen."

Lavi groaned, shaking his head. "Why don't you send Lenalee in? She's available, right?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!" Komui shouted, anime tears falling from his eyes. "I WOULD NEVER SEND MY PRECIOUS LENALEE INTO ANOTHER TIME! SHE COULD GET HURT OR EVEN -"

Lavi slapped a hand across the Supervisors mouth, effectively shutting him up for the time being.

The door to the room swung open, and Allen dashed into the office, brushing the remainders of his snack off of his uniform. "Komui, you said you needed me?" he asked, panting slightly from his run.

Komui pulled himself out of Lavi's grip and cleared his throat, sitting up properly in his chair. "Yes, and I just explained the mission to Lavi. Once Kanda arrives, I'll explain in more detail."

The junior Bookman yawned and stretched his arms, huffing slightly. "Yuu-chan sure takes his sweet old time getting here…" he grumbled.

Allen stiffened as Lavi continued to rant, watching as said angry swordsman walked into the room. "Lavi…" the young man hissed, sweatdropping.

"I mean, what does he do all the time, braid his hair?" Lavi stated.

Kanda's eyes turned into slits as he drew Mugen from its sheath and placed it at Lavi's neck, making the man squeak in fear. "Shut up if you wish to live, baka usagi."

"W-will do!" Lavi stammered, holding up his hands in surrender.

Komui groaned, drumming his hands on his desk. "Now that you've stopped trying to butcher one another, we can continue with the briefing." Seeing no signs of interruption, he continued. "The Ark can open up doors to other dimensions with Allen's ability, so with this new Innocence in the future, I have guessed that the best course of action would be to open up a portal and travel through to the year specified in these results: 2008 AD."

The three Exorcists nodded and started to exit. Before they left, Allen stopped and back at the Supervisor, a look of puzzlement on his face. "Komui," he asked, brushing a hair out of his eye, "how are we going to know what the Innocence is?"

The older man merely gave him a small smile. "You'll know it when the time comes, Allen."

The young man nodded once more, making his way towards the Ark, and the hidden room of the Musician.

Allen's fingers danced over the ebony and ivory keys, weaving the musical notes into a melody of both sadness and hope, opening a lone portal on the far side of the room. Lifting his hands from the instrument, he walked over to where Kanda and Lavi were standing in front of it, staring at the swirling mass of black and indigo that greeted them. "So," he sighed, taking a deep inward breath, "who wants to go first?"

Lavi immediately backed away from him, sweatdropping heavily. "No way am I diving into that thing!" he stated. "Judging from the looks of it, that thing could spit you out, and you'd be croaked!"

Allen looked over to Kanda, who only _humphed _in annoyance. Sighing, the white-haired young man, rubbed his temples, quickly acquiring a thumping headache. "Now what?"

Lavi snuck back to the piano, quietly grabbed Timcanpy, much to the golem's chagrin, and swiftly tied a long string around his tail. Stepping back up to the portal, the junior bookman pulled back his leg, let go of Timcanpy, and punted the tiny golem through the black and indigo abyss, keeping a strong hold on the other end of the string.

Allen practically pounced on Lavi in anger. "LAVI?!" he yelled, grabbing the elder boy's scarf. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

Lavi wormed his way out of Allen's grasp, regaining his balance. "Timcanpy will be just fine Allen, and besides, if he finds anything, he'll just drag it back through the portal with him anyway!"

Allen sighed in defeat, sitting on the white hued floor. "And now we wait…"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the portal, Timcanpy appeared with a soft _pop_ in what appeared to be a small kitchen area. Shaking slightly to get its bearings, the golem flew around the room, searching for anything that might possibly be the Innocence that was spotted. He was about to fly out of the room when he heard a soft sound of music coming towards him, growing louder by the second. Starting from the sudden interruption, Timcanpy swiftly flew behind a pottery jar, hoping to hide from the new presence.

Singing softly, a teenage girl walked into the room, placing a bag onto the counter. Opening the refrigerator door, she got out a carton of milk and poured some for herself, putting the carton away and closing the door again.

Timcanpy, feeling that this stranger was not a threat, slowly inched out from behind his hiding place. Once he was about halfway out of his spot, he got a good look at the girl. She appeared to be about Lavi's age, 18 or so, and had shoulder length auburn hair, also like Lavi's. But that's where the similarities ended. Her eyes were a deep hazel coloring, and she stood at about 5 feet and 3 inches tall, an average height. Humming softly the girl came closer to his position, reaching out for the pottery jar, but accidentally grasping Timcanpy instead.

Lifting the golem to her face, the girl peered at the tiny creature quizzically, noting the string tied to its tail. "Now where did you come from?" she asked, patting his "head" softly.

The tiny golem sweatdropped and looked away, but noticed something strange on her lower neck. Resting just above her color bone was what looked like a small, green colored crystal, shaped like a cross, seemingly imbedded in her body.

The girl blinked and looked down at the abnormal formation, running her fingers over it softly. "Are you looking at this?" she asked, smiling softly down at him.

Grabbing the girl's hand, the golem proceeded to drag the girl towards the portal, ignoring her protests. With one final tug, both Timcanpy and the girl fell into the abyss.

Back on the other end, Lavi felt a sharp tug from the string. "Allen, Tim's got something!" he said, motioning towards the string.

With the help of Allen, Lavi managed to yank Timcanpy back through to their side of the portal, sending the girl flying with a shriek across the room. Blinking slightly, the two Exorcists turned around, watching in surprise as the girl moaned and collapsed.

Kanda, who had been silent the entire time, looked at them and got up the exit the Ark. "I'll be in my room." he said, completely ignoring the two of them.

Lavi looked at Allen, who looked over at the girl. "Who the heck is that?" he asked, shaking his head.

He only got a shrug in reply.


	4. WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING MY BOOBS!

_**Hi, it's the author here! I just have a couple of things to say before this new chapter starts….**_

_**GOMENASAI-GOMENASI-GOMENASAI!!**_

_**Yeah, sorry about not updating in a while, but I've been taking 5 classes in college this semester, I'm in the college musical (Grease), I have work, AND I'm in the Anime Club! So sorry if it's late, but it's here!**_

_**Oh, and I realized I've never really done a proper disclaimer, so here it is:**_

_**I DO NOT OWN D.GRAY-MAN! I ONLY OWN ANY OC'S THAT POP UP, BUT OTHER THAN THAT, I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOTLINE!**_

_**Okay, on with the fanfic! **_

Lavi groaned as he watched Allen run over to the stranger, pick her up, and lay her on the nearby couch. "What are we supposed to do now?" he moaned, fidgeting with his hammer a bit. "Komui didn't mention _anything _about the Innocence being attached to someone. And why did she just pass out like that?"

Allen merely shrugged. "When Tim dragged her through the portal, it looked like she slammed her head against that wall pretty hard." he said.

Lavi looked over to where Allen was indicating, and sure enough, there was now a good size chunk of the wall that was now knocked out.

The Junior Bookman smirked and clapped his friend on the back. "It figures that our newest possible Exorcist ends up out cold on the floor…" he said, pointing to where the girl now lay.

Allen didn't respond, instead walking to the side of the white couch. Looking down at the stranger, he noticed something glittering at the bas of her neck. Puzzled, he reached out gently and pushed away the auburn strands that were hiding it, revealing a crystal cross embedded in her skin.

Allen sighed and traced a finger over the abnormal object. "You're like me…" he mumbled with a faraway look in his gray-blue eyes. "Were you also abandoned?"

A knock at the door interrupted his musings. Turning to the door, he was just in time to see Komui enter, sipping his cup of coffee. Looking at the couch, he raised an eyebrow as he noted Allen's current position. "Getting a little hasty, are we Allen?" he said with a grin.

The white-haired exorcist turned as red as a tomato, spluttering out incoherent words. "It- It's nothing like that, Komui; I swear!" he stammered, holding out his hands in protest.

Lavi let out a small chuckle, pushing back his hair. "You'd make General Cross proud, Allen!" he quipped. "Only five minutes after you've first seen the girl, and you're already all over her!"

"WHAT?!" Allen yelled, clearly embarrassed. "LAVI, I WOULD NEVER –"

"Sure you wouldn't Allen…" the elder teen said, smirking.

Said Exorcist groaned, looking down at his feet. "Why me?" he sobbed, anime tears pouring out of his eyes.

The three of them were so engrossed with Allen's lament that they didn't notice the girl slowly awakening, blinking her eyes against the harsh lighting of the Ark. The girl lifted her head and noticed something black hanging near her hand, so she gently grasped it and gave it a sharp tug.

Allen, not expecting the sudden movement, tumbled backwards onto the girls lap with a loud yelp. Falling onto something soft, he blinked dazedly and felt around with his right hand, colliding with a small lump just to his side.

Yup, you guessed it: Allen just grabbed a complete stranger's boob.

The girl's eyes widened, finally realizing the fact that there was a completely unknown person sitting in her lap.

That and the fact that he was grabbing her boobs sent her into self-defense mode. Sitting up abruptly, the girl smacked her hand across her assailants face, sending him sprawling across the floor. Glaring daggers at him, she sat on the edge of the couch, thrusting her finger in his face. "What the hell were you doing?!" she yelled, making Allen flinch. "You can't just go and grab a girl's boobs like that!!"

Allen blanched, shaking his head frantically. "I – I didn't mean to so that miss! I swear, I'd never do that to a lady!"

The girl huffed softly, her anger lessening a bit. Looking him in the eye, she kneeled down next to him, touching the swelled spot where she had slapped him. "Ouch…" she muttered; sweatdropping. "Sorry about that…"

Allen sighed with relief, happy that he wasn't about to get pummeled. "It's okay." He said, waving it off. "I've had much worse when battling Akuma!"

The girl froze, taking her hand away from his face. "Akuma?" she asked, starting to realize what was going on. "Aren't they just a myth?"

Lavi stepped forward, shaking his head. "They aren't myths. They're very much real, and extremely dangerous. As accommodators of the Innocence, we fight them to free their trapped souls, and also to win the war with the Millennium Earl."

The girl inwardly groaned, finally remembering where she had heard this before.

That damned golem had dragged her into the D.Gray-Man world.

And _boy_ was she pissed off…

_**It's the author again! Sorry that this chapter isn't any longer than the previous one, but I need to get off of my college's computer before they decide to kick me off! The next chapter will be longer, I promise!**_

_**So until then, see you later!**_

_**Oh, and please put your opinions in review form please! If you have any ideas, just put them in the review!**_

_**Bye!**_


	5. Did you know it could do that?

_**FINALLY! I UPDATED!!!**_

"So…" Komui trailed off, shifting his clipboard in his arm. "Who are you exactly?" he questioned the girl in front of him.

Said female accommodator sighed, running her hand through her hair, soothing her somewhat. "My name is Samantha. I'm 18, and if you want any more info than that, then you'll have to get to know me better." she stated.

Komui nodded and jotted down some notes, muttering to himself. "I see… What about your Innocence? What does it do?"

Samantha peered at him quizzically, pointing at the glowing crystal at her neck. "You mean this? I haven't got a clue what it does. I just thought it was a weird deformity until now."

Allen gazed at her intently, taking in every word that she said. He himself had thought his own arm was a deformity until a few years ago, when Mana died. His eyes flickered with a faint look of somberness, recalling the memories of years past – No, he had to pay attention, not lose himself in his thoughts! He cleared his mind in time to feel Lavi elbow him in the ribs. Grunting in pain, he glared at the elder exorcist before smiling. "I'm Allen Walker, and I'm a Parasite Type user like you!" he said cheerfully, offering her his hand.

Samantha smiled and took it, grasping it confidently. "Well met, Allen!" she replied with just as much enthusiasm. "By Parasite, you mean how this crystal is attached to my neck, right?"

Allen nodded and showed her his left arm. "Yes, you got it right. My left arm is also my Innocence."

Sam nodded, taking it all in. "What does it do?" she asked, peering at it in interest.

Allen grinned and activated his Innocence; the white cowl and silver mask flaring out behind him. Lifting his left arm, he spread his knife-like fingers wide, reflecting the light off of them.

Sam yelped and jumped back, nearly falling on her back in the process. "Whoa! I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that thing!"

Allen laughed and opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when he noticed Crown Clown's mask moving on its own towards the girl.

Stopping about a foot away from her, the mask tilted to one side, as if to study her. "You…" a ghostly voice whispered, making everyone in the room drop their jaws in shock. "You are the other half…"

Sam gazed at the Innocence in wonder, brushing it's silver surface gently. "What are you?" she asked, peering into the strangely alive eye holes.

"It matters not what I am, but what you are to become…" Crowned Clown said, a white tendril brushing softly over her own Innocence, making her shiver.

"What do you mean by 'the other half?' What am I supposed to do?" the girl questioned, moving closer.

But the mask remained silent, slowly moving back to Allen's side once more.

The others in the room gaped at him, wondering if he had anything to do with it. Said exorcist shook his head frantically, his eyes wide in shock and fear. "D-don't look at me like that!" he said, deactivating his Innocence. "I didn't know it could talk either!"

Everyone sweatdropped simultaneously, with Komui mentally chuckling to himself once again. Turning to Sam, he took another sip of his coffee from his mug, even though it was stone cold by now. "Well, you certainly are an interesting one, aren't you?" he said, a small grin emerging on his face. "I'll have to investigate more into this matter…"

Sam flinched and jumped behind Allen in fright. "Stay away from me, you psychopath!" she muttered softly, making Allen laugh. She didn't find the situation quite as funny though. She could practically see the evil gleam in his eyes, for crying out loud! Letting out a small squeak, she ran out of the room and slammed the door, leaving a group of confused exorcists and one cackling scientist in her wake.

Lavi coughed nervously as he nudged Allen in the ribs for the second time that day. "Shouldn't you go after her?" he said with a teasing tone.

Allen sighed and walked out the door, grabbing Timcanpy along the way.

Meanwhile, Sam was running along the abnormanny pristine streets of the Ark, searching for a way out. "You'd think that they would've put up an exit sign or something by now..." she panted, trying to alleviate the pain aching in her side. "It's amazing that no one's gotten lost in here already!"

Walking towards the nearest wall, she sat down and rested, wiping the sweat away from her eyes. "Being in a different dimension really sucks..."

"Samantha? Hey, where are you?"

The auburn haired girl perked up at the sound of the foreign voice. "So... Allen came after me then?" she muttered, picking herself up from the white cobblestone street. "It figures that he'd be a gentlemen at a time like this..."

Jogging slightly, Allen turned around a corner to see Sam standing opposite him, a sheepish look on her face. Sighing in relief, he walked towards her, a smile spreading across his face. "Ah, there you are! Glad to see that you're safe!"

The girl laughed, a glint of humor showing in her small grin. "I was so caught up in running away from Mr. Evil-Science-Guy that I got lost..." she muttered, sweatdropping. "I guess that you know the way out?"

Allen nodded. "If you want a way out, you were actually leaning against it just know." he laughed, indicating the mahogany door behind her.

Sam groaned and smacked her forehead. "Of all the freaking places, it had to be right behind me..."

The white haired exorcist smiled wider and opened the door, offering her his hand once again. "You coming?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sam smirked and took it. "Do I have any choice?" she said, her smile betraying the humor in her statement.

The two of them walked through the doorway and out of the Ark, the ornate door closing softly behind them.


End file.
